


let me reduce your fever

by omiihiinaloey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Osamu, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mirror Sex, Post-Time Skip, Top Suna Rintarou, canon compliant (sort of), i dont know what is this trash, i just think sunaosa really likes mirror sex, i really really suck at fluff, i will do better (maybe maybe not), no beta we die like men, osamu is an idiot who doesn't take care of his health, suna relieves osamu's fever basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiihiinaloey/pseuds/omiihiinaloey
Summary: With how tight Osamu is holding Suna’s hands on their way home, it’s no secret to Suna that Osamu’s trying to stay on his feet before he gets home. Suna glances over to Osamu every few minutes, still noticing the small little shivers Osamu emits every few minutes.“Why did you overwork yourself today, when you know you have a fever?”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, suna rintarou/miya osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 245





	let me reduce your fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suwollez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=suwollez).



> this is a gift to one of my online friends (even though we live in the same damn country), i hope you enjoy this shitty ~explicit~ piece of sunaosa FHKDJHFK, in return thank you for drawing my babies omihina (if you want to see the artwork [here](https://twitter.com/Suwollez/status/1324411948721528832)) please follow her!! i love her art so much she deserves more people to see her lovely art.
> 
> i actually couldnt think of a fluff to start the story, because im ALWAYS h-word for literally every hq character, so i was torn between two scenarios. suna taking care of osamu because he got sick, or suna playing with osamu's hair and finds a grey hair and osamu has a midlife crisis. so i made sam pick 1 or 2 and she picked 2, which is what we got for this story! (maybe i should do another oneshot with the other scenario just to give sam more sunaosa crumbs hehe)
> 
> hope you enjoy this work heh

“Hey, it’s Golden Week next week. I’m coming back to Hyogo on Sunday evening.”

“Golden Week is hell week for me, babe. The restaurant will be busy, and I have way too many bulk orders going out. I won’t be able to take off days to spend time with ya, ya’kno?”

“I know, we have Nue anyway, I’m sure our dear baby girl misses me more than you do.” Suna sniggers once he hears Osamu clicking his tongue.

“Ya know that’s not true at all, I’m dying for my bed to smell like ya again.”

“Samu, you had someone else over so quick already? I just marked your bed with my scent like 2 months ago.”

“…” Osamu knows Suna is just teasing, but it’s funny to think how Suna can just drop the bomb on him like that.

“I’m kidding baby, I know you wouldn’t do such a thing to me, right?”

“Oh, is this a test I sense?” Osamu picks up on Suna’s teasing again, this time throwing back his own snarky remark.

“Let’s see if you pass it when I come back baby, anyway, I gotta go, I love you, Samu.”

“I love ya too, Rin, see ya soon.”

Five minutes passes by when Suna gets a message from Osamu.

_Samu  
I forgot to mention, I’ll be working in the central kitchen with the main cooks once Saturday comes. I should be done by the afternoon. We’re closing early on Friday so I can teach the new staff the ropes and we’re also preparing for multiple bookings._

_Rin_

_Sure, don’t work too hard. I’ll head back home to grab the rest of my stuff to leave at yours, so I’ll see you Sunday evening._

♦

Suna figures he wants to surprise Osamu by coming home early, so he can spend the weekend with him. Friday arrives, and Suna’s done with training. He bids goodbye to the EJP team and heads over on the Shinkansen line back to Hyogo. Suna texts the other older staff, letting them know to let Osamu take it easy by the time he arrives in the evening.

By nightfall, Suna is standing outside of Osamu’s shop, informing the staff to request for a short break and to help him open the back door.

“Thanks for helping me, guys. You deserve the break, go out and take a breather.” Suna pats the cooks on their back and shoo them away.

Suna tiptoes inside to see Osamu talking to a bunch of the new employees, dragging them along to every corner of the restaurant, pointing out rules and regulations along the way.

The new employees spot Suna from behind and stiffens up, but Suna quickly puts his finger over his lips, signalling them not to mention anything.

Osamu’s unaware of him and persists on the pointers, when he feels two warm hands hug him from behind. He jumps up, startling both himself and the new staff. Osamu whirls behind and widens his eyes, covering his mouth, trying to prevent from swearing to who he thought was the cooks who were always playing tricks on him in front of new employees, so they can get the new employees to see Osamu’s flustered face.

“W-What are you doing here?! I thought you said you won’t be back till Sunday!” Osamu jumps into Suna’s arms, tumbling down onto the floor, giggling foolishly at Suna.

“S-surprise?” Suna cradles Osamu onto his chest, unaware of how the new employees are beyond stunned with the immediate personality switch of their boss looking at his lover.

Osamu realises he’s in the middle of teaching the staff and dismisses them for their break. “You’re gonna scare off the newbies. Don’t forget you’re a professional player now. People know you wherever you go.”

“Yeah, but you’re also Hyogo rising star. For a handsome young lad to be the boss of his biggest restaurant, and please, who in Hyogo would forget about our dear Miya Twins, hm?” Suna pats Osamu on his head, and heads over to the counter.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have you eaten?” Osamu heads behind the counter and puts on his apron. Suna’s eyes linger on his chest a little longer before shaking his head.

“Okay, Mr. Ogly-eyes. Stop staring at my chest. What do you want for your filling?” Osamu heads to the back of the kitchen to pull up today’s leftovers, bringing out a tray full of shaped up onigiris, empty of their fillings.

Osamu calls the new staff over behind Suna, making sure each and everyone of them has a seat on the counter, so they can watch Osamu work on his onigiris and take down pointers to note once they start work next week.

“Hm, how about something sweet and spicy? Something that’s not in your menu. Just whip one up on the spot. Let these cuties see you suffer in defeat.” Suna sniggers and pats the two staff sitting closest to him.

“Ha, very funny, Rin. I got the thing for ya.”

“Oh, do you now? Must have been sneakily preparing for my weird combinations now since I always come in with the weirdest ideas for you. Too bad your dear little disciples can’t see you quivering in fear for not coming up with good onigiri filing combinations, huh?”

“Shut up, Rin. Can’t I be the perfect, stoic boss I want them to see me as?”

“No, they’re my family too. I have to let them know they’re working for a dumb and clumsy boss whose only obsessions are onigiri and me.” Suna sticks out his tongue, jabbing small, little snarky remarks onto Osamu, and in return, earning little giggles from the new staff gathering on to the counter, watching Osamu work his hands.

“Um, excuse me, are you two dating?” Suna whips his head over to one of the staff who asked the questions.

Suna shows his hand and pulls Osamu forward and pulls out a chain underneath his shirt, on it is a gold ring similar to the one Suna’s wearing on his ring finger. He then points over to the second biggest picture Osamu hangs on the walls of his restaurant, in it is Osamu and Suna, with Suna kissing Osamu’s cheek with the background as the opening of Onigiri Miya here, and whips back his head over to the girl who is curious about their relationship. “Isn’t it already obvious, darling?”

♦

After Osamu sends the last of the cooks back home, he locks the back door and heads back to his office with Suna scrolling through his phone. Suna looks up and notices small little sweat beads forming on Osamu’s forehead, and frowns.

_His office is already so cold, so why is he sweating?_

“Rin, ready to head back? I gotta wake up early tomorrow.”

_He’s shivering before he speaks. Is he having a fever?”_

“Rin? What’re ya spacing out about?” Osamu leans forward and kisses Suna’s forehead, breaking him out of his reverie.

Suna shakes his head and pulls Osamu in for a tender kiss on their lips. “Glad that you’re not intending to stay longer here, even though you have still have a little more work to do.”

“S’fine, I’ll get one of the older staff to help me out in the morning. Not much but I’d probably need the help I can get tomorrow.” Osamu helps Suna up onto his feet, and they head out of the store, closing for the night.

♦

With how tight Osamu is holding Suna’s hands on their way home, it’s no secret to Suna that Osamu’s trying to stay on his feet before he gets home. Suna glances over to Osamu every few minutes, still noticing the small little shivers Osamu emits every few minutes.

“Why did you overwork yourself today, when you know you have a fever?” Suna pulls off his shoes and carries Nue up, earning licks all over his face.

“I figured I could rest up over the weekend so might as well finish everything up today.” Osamu trudges over to the kitchen and pour himself a cold drink. “I’m gonna head into the shower first. Can you feed Nue?”

Suna nods and shoos him into the bathroom. Nue follows Suna over to the kitchen, ears perking up to sound of his snacks rummaging in the top drawer.

“Nue, did Samu not feed you when he left for work this morning? You look like you’re starving, baby.” Suna laughs at Nue’s ears drooping down, a sign to show that he was indeed, starving.

Suna carries Nue to the couch and cuddles him while he waits for his turn to shower.

Suna thinks back onto his high school days with Osamu, constantly having to hide around in school, worrying about getting caught in action for miniscule actions; holding hands, a kiss on the cheek, or on the forehead. Suna knew their relationship was looked down upon between their two families, but eventually proving their love for each other, both families giving their blessings. Once Osamu opened up Onigiri Miya, Suna proposed to Osamu. They held their wedding before Suna had to head back to Shizuoka for the start of his pro-seasons.

“Hey, what’re ya dreaming about?” Osamu pops up from the bathroom, drying his head while heading over to Suna and Nue.

“I thought you fainted in there, was going to get Nue to bite you for taking too long.” Suna sits up and pulls Nue to his side.

Osamu heads over to Suna’s side and pushes him off to go shower.

“Hey, you better not fall asleep waiting for me. Go play with Nue or something.” Suna kicks Osamu, kissing him on the cheek.

Suna gets out of the shower, finding Osamu dozing off on the couch. When Nue perks his head up to see Suna stepping out of the bathroom, Nue barks at Osamu and jerking him off his sleep, earning a laugh from Suna.

“I didn’t fall asleep, I was dreaming about when ya will come out of the shower, ya douche.” Osamu picks up a pillow and throws it to Suna.

Osamu carries Nue off the couch, and pulls Suna into the bedroom to head to bed.

♦

Once they’re comfortable enough, Suna wishes Osamu sweet dreams, but sees Osamu scrolling through his phone, commenting on Atsumu’s post about the MSBY team heading out to drink the night away.

“Aren’t you gonna sleep? You have a fever you know. How are you going to finish up your Golden Week tasks if you aren’t able to recover once morning comes?” Suna slides onto Osamu’s chest, with Nue at the corner of the bed.

“I can’t. My body’s too restless but I’m too tired to even do anything.” Osamu whines as he continues scrolling, seeing as how he’s now giggling away with a reply comment by Atsumu, teasing his twin.

“Anything? Not even this?” Suna straddles Osamu and looks down, Osamu’s hips immediately bucks up, meeting Suna’s half hard on. Osamu groans when Suna grips his hips down, restricting any movements from Osamu.

“I thought you said your body’s too restless, Saaamu?” Suna drags his words while he continues moving his hips down onto Osamu, just slightly missing Osamu’s hard on, neglecting contact and earning a glare from Osamu.

“Saaamu, your body’s more honest than you. Look at how you’re begging me to remove your boxers without even saying anything.”

“Suna… Hng.. Shut up… I need ya.”

“I know baby, it’s been long hasn’t it?”

♦

By the time Suna gets Osamu riled up enough to buck his hips back up even with Suna still pinning him down, Nue is already out of the room, and all clothes thrown on to the floor.

The only thing left on the bed is Suna sucking Osamu off, with two of Osamu fingers inside himself. Suna likes it when he preps himself while he’s still dealing with the foreplay.

With Osamu’s body burning up with both lust and fever, he’s begging for Suna to wreck him apart. Suna wants to spend more time with the foreplay, hoping to get Osamu to come with just his mouth, but he knows Osamu is tired and he needs to get up early for work tomorrow.

With one swoop, Osamu is down on his fours with his head pinning down on the pillows by one of Suna’s hand, with the other rummaging for a condom in the bedside drawer.

“S-suna… Just do it bare… I can’t wait anymore…” Osamu begs as his hands continue to spread his own hole apart, a signal to show Suna that he needs to be wrecked.

“Fuck, Samu, you can’t just do that to me, I’ll go crazy.” Suna slams the bedside drawer shut and pulls Osamu’s fingers out. Suna hears whimpers from Osamu, begging him to replace his fingers with his own, but Suna ignores him.

Suna pulls Osamu up and drags him off the bed, then makes him kneel down infront of the full-length mirror and pulls Osamu’s hair down to make Osamu look at them in the mirror.

“Look at yourself Samu, look at how your nipples are begging to be touched. Look at how your dick is twitching in excitement. Look at yourself, baby, and tell me how much you need me in you.” Suna purrs into Osamu’s ear, licking his earlobe, and soft touches lingering all over Osamu’s body.

Osamu feels like he’s going insane, he has never seen Suna like this, but he wants more. He wants Suna to wreck him apart. He’s squirming about with the soft touches, Suna’s fingers lingering longer on his skin nearing to his hard on.

“S-suna… Please… Wreck me already.”

“As you wish, kitten.”

Suna pours an unmeasurable amount of lube onto his cock, gathering some that’s dripping down onto his hands and opening up Osamu again.

Once Suna is hard enough, he slips in, earning a loud moan from Osamu, and Osamu almost falls face flat onto the floor, but not before he gets caught by Suna and pulls him back up again, gripping his hips and chin, making sure Osamu is staring at the mirror.

“I haven’t even moved, and you came already? God, Samu, you’re such a slut. You’ve already came twice. I’ll have the pleasure to come in you twice too, then.”

Without hesitation, Suna pounds into Osamu with deep, steady thrusts. Osamu moans louder with each thrust, and each thrust Osamu stares deep into Suna’s eyes in the mirror, filling up more and more with lust.

Osamu feels his dick twitch again and knows he’s reaching his climax, “Suna… I think I’m going to cum again. Please, let me come.”

“Again, Samu? How much do you miss me, babe?” Suna laughs and pulls Osamu closer to him. With laboured breathing, Osamu can tell Suna’s close, so Osamu leans his head back and sucks on Suna’s neck.

Suna’s going insane. Everything about Osamu is on full display in front of him through the mirror. Osamu’s cock bouncing. Osamu’s neck on full display with his head leaning back, leaving hickeys on Suna, Osamu’s hands making their way up onto Suna’s neck. Osamu’s tits bouncing. Osamu’s nipples red with bite marks and love marks around it.

The next thing Suna knows, he’s bucking his hips harder until he reaches his climax and comes in Osamu. Osamu in returns, feels how twitchy Suna’s dick is inside of him, and comes again, this time his cum shooting onto the mirror.

“Fuck Samu, that was so fucking hot. Let’s do it again.” Suna pulls out and cleans Osamu’s hole with his tongue, gathering the remains of his cum onto his mouth then pulling Osamu back up for a kiss.

“W-wait Suna, let me rest, please. I’m out of breath here.”

“No can do, baby. My dick’s hard again. Let’s go.”

♦

The next morning, Suna feels his entire body heat up, while Osamu is getting ready to go to work.

“Samu, I think I’m sick.” Suna sits up with the blanket over his head, covering his entire body, while Osamu peeks his head out from the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

“Uh, oh, guess you got it this time. But at least I’m not sick anymore.” Osamu laughs languidly and spits out the toothpaste. “Thanks for taking away my fever. I feel so much better.”

Suna groans and throws all of the pillows on their bed to Osamu.

“You better be home in time for lunch. I’m not going to spend my off days sick. I want to go shopping all week.” Suna throws the last pillow and plops himself back onto bed.

Osamu just laughs and jumps onto bed, kissing Suna and bidding him goodbye before he leaves for work.

**Author's Note:**

> there ya have it!! i know its a really shitty story lmfaofkdjhfkjshg i had a week to write this but fluff is really not my forte... maybe ill hurt sam a little with angst instead then end it off with smut and a sprinkle of fluff KSKSKSK
> 
> scream with me about hq/jjk [here](https://twitter.com/omiihiinaloey)


End file.
